


Arthur and Eames

by kate_the_reader



Series: Sketchbook [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 100-word Drabbles, Drabbles, M/M, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Vignettes from Arthur and Eames' life together





	1. Sling

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of 100-word drabbles written for the fictober 2019 challenge: the stories for each pairing are a multi-chapter story within a series. First published day-by-day on tumblr.

“Pity,” says Eames as he ties the sleeves and settles Arthur’s sprained wrist comfortably in the makeshift sling. “I really like that one. Found it in a funny little shop in a back street in Lisbon.” It’s the sateen shirt, striped in tones of lavender, green and blue. 

“I’ll help you look for another,” says Arthur, gritting his teeth against the pain. “This one may be salvageable anyway, there’s no blood.”

“True,” says Eames, tucking the shirt’s tail more securely around Arthur’s elbow. “You know I don’t really care, don’t you, darling?”

“I do, but still. It is a favourite.”


	2. Dizzy

Arthur was new to the game when he realised just how far a dreamscape could be pushed, how fantastical were the knots a dreamer with enough imagination could tie in the laws of physics. It’s not always useful to build stairways that turn and twist on themselves, but it is always fun, so he does it anyway, when he can.

He couldn’t have fought in that spinning, tilting hallway if he hadn’t delighted in the dizzy pleasures of paradoxical architecture.

He thinks about it often, afterwards. Maybe he’ll try something similar soon. 

He pictures the dazzled look on Eames’ face.


	3. Ride

Not all jobs are fun, but sometimes, one comes along that Arthur knows will be more like a holiday, and this is one of those. 

For starters, they’re in the Caribbean and the sun is shining. When they’ve finished work for the day, they stroll down the white sand beach to a little bar and drink silly drinks out of coconuts. Somehow, Eames had known Arthur secretly likes those rum punches.

And instead of taking one of the rattling taxis, they ride a scooter to work, he on the pillion, his thighs bracketing Eames’ ass, his hands clutching his hips.


End file.
